


Eat You up Whole

by LadyLustful



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Sexual Roleplay, femmeslash, fencing kink, implied estabilished lesbian relationship, vampire and witcher roleplay, well it starts out as non-sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empress Cirilla relaxes by practicing fencing with her trusted lady-in-waiting Rosa van Attre. And sometimes in other ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat You up Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuri_Onna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/gifts), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts), [PaintedLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady/gifts), [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



_...for the witcher brave and bold,_

_paid with coin of gold,_

_he'll chop and slice you,_

_cut  up and dice you,_

_eat you up whole, eat you whole..._

Higher vampires' folk song, commonly known as "Lullaby of Woe", in: "A Shared World. An Anthology of Folk Rhyme and Song of All Races", Tretogor, 1401

_Emperor's palace, City of Nilfgaard, Nilfgaardian Empire_

Rosa van Attre is, despite her sometimes annoying arrogance and naivette, pretty good company. She's loyal and energetic and smart enough and pretty. (That last is completely irrelevant, but certainly doesn't hurt.) She is also one of the few people at the Nilfgaardian court who fence at least almost as well as the young empress, who can seriously challenge her, even disarm her from time to time. Like now.  
The practice sword clatters to the ground, Ciri leaps back and stops, a few steps out of the other woman's range.  
'I am the bruxa of Nilfgaard', proclaims Rosa grandiosely. 'Give up while you still can, Witcheress.'  
At first Rosa's flair for the over-dramatic, her love for childish games of make-believe annoyed Ciri, but now she finds them endearing and plays along with pleasure.  
'In your dreams, monster', the young empress grits out, and throws herself forward, diving under Rosa's wide sweeping slash into a roll, then coming up right behind her, the other woman's practice sword firmly in hand.  
She touches it to Rosa's throat, small, firm breasts pressed into the other woman's back, warm breath tickling her ear.  
'I got you' she whispers. 'Do you know what witchers do to vampires?'  
She leans even closer when Rosa doesn't answer, runs her tongue over the shell of the other's ear.  
'They eat them up. Bit by tiny bit.'


End file.
